Terluka
by Kamui Sayaka
Summary: Sisa hidup Hansel tinggal sebentar lagi, semua itu karena awal pertemuannya dengan Gretel yang singkat. Bagaimana akhir kisah hidupnya? OneShoot. Warning: OOC, AU, OOT, Typo(s), GaJe, dll.


Terluka

By: Kamui Sayaka

Disclaimer: Natsume

Warning: OOC, AU, OOT, Typo(s), GaJe, dll.

Indah memang pemandangan langit malam ini. Di sepanjang bibir pantai yang kelam membuat pemandangan semakin indah saja. Tapi berbeda dengan hatiku sekarang. Tidak indah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku terasa terluka. Tak sengaja tadi pagi aku menelan biji kedongdong, hingga masuk ke kerongkongan dan merusak hatiku, menghancurkan jiwaku dan membunuh diriku. Belum! Aku belum mati sih tapi sebentar lagi lah.

Ini semua gara-gara dia. Ketika ku melaksanakan pekerjaan muliaku sebagai joki kambing (baca: penggembala) seorang petani perempuan melemparku dengan biji kedongdong.

"Sial! Ngapain lo ngelempar gue pake gituan!" seruku dongkol.

"Aih, maaf, Bang! Kirain tuh, Abang tuh Kappa. Kodok ngopet pemakan sayur-sayuran. Abis pake baju ijo-ijo sih," ujar si perempuan berambut pirang.

"Ini kan baju TNI AD! Gue nih relawan tanah longsor Desa Zephyr. Segini baju gue beda ama tuh kodok ngopet dari gua mineral," sangkalku marah.

"Hehehe, maaf deh, Bang. Maklum saya kan kembang desa di sini jadi sekolahnya cuma mentok sampai TK aja, ga ngerti ama TTD an. yang bersangkutan gitu."

"TNI, Mbak! Bukan TTD! Namanya siapa sih?" tanyaku.

"Nyi Mas Roro Gretel XXII, Bang. Saya keturunan ke 21 dari dua bersaudara. Panggil aja Gretel."

"Wew! Sama dong, nama saya Let. Kol. Raden Ajeng Subhan Selaiman, S. Pd. I. Panggil saja Hansel."

"Oh iya, lumayan hansel juga mukanya, hehe," kata Gretel.

"Itu Ganteng, bukan Hansel. Beda! Tapi gara-gara tadi kepala saya dilempar sama Mbak tadi, jadi gretel-gretel yah."

"Itu Gatel! Wah sakit jiwa nih Abang yah. Eh, itu kok kambingnya pada kabur yah?"

"Hee?" Aku pun terkejut ketika seluruh kambing gembalaanku hanyut ke sungai. "Dapuk! Tunggu lo, Kambing!"

Setelah kejadian adu jotos antara kambing dan aku pun terjadi, yah karena mereka menolak untuk diungsikan, aku lalu beristirahat untuk menjaga mereka. Tak kusadari aku melihat ada kedongdong di saku bajuku. Si Gretel itu memang manis juga sih, sampai ngelempar-ngelempar pakai kedongdong segala. Akhirnya aku memakannya se-

"Woy! Bang Hansel! Lagee ngapaen?" terdengar suara Gretel menggelegar. Membuatku tak sengaja memakan seluruh biji kedongdong.

"Hueek! A-aku ma... Ma..."

"Bang Hansel sayang!"

-x-

Tak salah lagi ketika aku sadar ternyata aku berada di puskesmas. Dokter Trent, dokter spesialis mayat dan penyakit ayan, langsung mengobatiku. Dia menyarankan aga aku harus segera pergi ke laut untuk menghayati detik-detik terakhir dalam hidupku.

Dan di sinilah ku sekarang. Di pantai yang sepi sunyi, hanya deburan ombak yang menemani, rasanya pengen cepat-cepat mati.

"Bang..."

Hah? Suara siapa itu? Aku bukan tukang tambal ban!

"Bang Hansel! Ngapain melongo aja?! Udah, makan dulu sana! Ada mie kambing pelarian spesial tuh!"

"Hotel!" seruku heran.

"Namaku Gretel, bukan hotel! Jitak nih!" seru Gretel seraya menjitak kepalaku.

"Adaw! Bukan, maksudnya kamu tuh pegawai hotel? Ada plang alamat hotel d bajumu."

"Tahu aja nih, Abang!"

Plak!

Gretel menghajarku dengan plang hotelnya karena malu. "Tinggalkan ku sendiri, biarkan ku mati karena kedongdong ini!" bentakku sedih, tak kuasa dengan kesakitan dari kedongdong dan hajaran demi dari Gretel.

"Gak kok, aku belum punya pacar. Sama jomblonya kaya Abang, hehehe."

"Aku ga nanya kamu jomblo apa nggak, huehue!" Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hah? Abang mau jadi pacar aku? Uh, so sweet beud, hehehe... Jadi nambah malu!" seru Gretel lalu menepuk punggungku dengan tongkat bisbol yang dibawanya.

Bugh!

"Hueek!" Aku memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku, termasuk kedongdong yang tadi.

"Wuah! Abang masih menyimpan apel yang aku lempar tadi siang yah? Uhh, bang Hansel!"

"WOT?! Jadi itu apel?! Wah, aku baru ingat ternyata aku punya penyakit buta buah-buahan, jadi sering ketuker nama buah. Pasti lemparan yang tadi siang yang mengaktifkan penyakit ini!"

"Uh, bang Hansel ngomong apa sih? Eneng Gretel jadi ga ngerti, nih."

"Cup, cup, cup. Neng Gretel jangan sedih yah. Bang Hansel siap jadi pacar neng!"

"Uh, neng juga mau jadi pacar abang!"

Akhirnya kami pacaran dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi ini sebenarnya cerita apa sih?


End file.
